Brasil, The Explorer
by Pipopipo
Summary: "Brazil-san vai começar um documentário pessoas, se chama "Brasil, the explorer" ela visitará vários países e tera que cumprir 3 missões que daremos a ela para conseguir coisas como casa, movéis e etc. e se ela for até o V de Vietnam, ELA CONSEGUE 1.000.000 REAIS PARA PAGAR AS DESPESAS DOS OUTROS PAÍSES!"
1. Prólogo

HAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOO! Aqui quem fala é a Pipopipo, mas me chamem apenas de Pips! bem, hoje eu lhes apresento a minha nova fanfic, que é sobre uma Brasil doidinha! ela vai lembrar muito o meu fake, a Rio de Janeiro! pra quem quiser:

. /Main#Home

O meu facebook é: Alanis Pedroso (Rio de Janeiro)

Bem, espero que gostem da fanfic, esse apenas será o prólogo! boa leitura e muitas Caipirinhas com Achocolatados! 3

* * *

Brazil-san vai começar um documentário pessoas, se chama "Brasil, the explorer" ela visitará vários países e tera que cumprir 3 missões que daremos a ela para conseguir coisas como casa, movéis e etc. e se for até o V de Vietnam, ELA CONSEGUE 1.000.000 REAIS PARA PAGAR AS DESPESAS DOS OUTROS PAÍSES!

- sim sim...!

Brasil falava aparecendo para Silvio Santos, o mano criador do SBT, ela estava com seus cabelos cacheados de sempre que iam até o final de seus ombros, usando o seu uniforme verde, na sua cabeça estava o Miku-chan, seu mico leão dourado, ela sorria para os telespectadores e mandava beijinhos.

- Esta preparada Brasil ?

- Pra dizer a verdade não, mas vou com tudo!

- Ok, o primeiro país que você visitará será os de letra "A", e o primeiro é...ALEMANHA! OU SEJA, VISITARÁ PRUSSIA TAMBÉM!

- EH ? ja começa com eles ?

Brasil suspirou, pensar no Alemanha era o mesmo que pensar em Cerveja, Mulheres Peitudas e Videos Pornôs, resumidamente, era metade das coisas que os outros países pensam do Brasil, que é Carnaval, mulheres bundudas e peitudas e Cerveja, Brasil saiu do palco, Miku-chan foi deixado para atrás, Brasil quase chorou mais foi andando pelos bastidores e entrando em seu helicoptero, indo "visitar" o Alemanha.

Continua no cap. 1...

* * *

Brasil: Pessoal, gostaria de pedir um favor pra vocês, não liguem pra minha boca suja, pois é umas das coisas que os brasileiras fazem, xingar! AH! como é bom soltar a raiva com xingamentos como Caralho, Porra...

Pipopipo: Farei o possivel pra censurar os xingamentos da Boca Suja da Brasil...!

América: HAHAHAHA! FUCK YOU PIPS!

Pipopipo: PAAAAARAAAAAA! ;-; Ok gente, eu e as outras nações estamos esperando por Reviews, reviews são uma incentivação pra mim, então please né ? nem que seja pra criticar ou pra gritar: POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSTAAAAAAAAA AAAA!

Ah! por falar em postagens, explicarei como vai ser:

Postarei assim, colocarei o capitulo uma vez por semana, ou nas quintas ou nas sexta-feiras, ou talvez no fim de semana, quem sabe uma vez ou outra no inico da semana, só saiba que nunca será na Segunda-feira ou no Domingo; BEIJINHOS SEUS FOFIS! obrigado por lerem as minhas retardadices!

Adoro vocês e as suas histórias! ;-;

AGORA, VAI ATÉ LÁ EM BAIXO E ESCREVE UM : "EU TE AMO BRASIL!" e depois começa o post! QQQ brinks brinks! byyeeee~


	2. A de Alemanha junto com P de Prussia

**Cap. 1 A de Alemanha junto com P de Prussia!**

Brasil estava saindo do aeroporto, com uma camêra escondida, ela usava o seu uniforme verde ainda, ela carregava uma mala, só um selo de viagem, o da Alemanha que era o desenho de uma cervejazinha, Brasil suspirou e de longe viu Alemanha, o próprio segurando uma arma, PRA QUE ELE ESTAVA SEGURANDO UMA ARMA ? Alemães são realmente estranhos.

- E pessoal, recebi a minha primeira missão hoje de manhã quando sai do avião, eu vou ter que tirar informações da relação de Itália com o Alemanha, isso vai ser engraçado! HALLO DEUTSCHLAND!¹

Brasil saiu correndo até Alemanha, ele olhava tudo ao redor ainda mirando a arma, suspirando, ele abaixou a arma e fez cara de emburrado pra cima de Brasil, aquela que ele fica sério, quer dizer, ele é sempre sério, nunca sorriu na vida pra mim, mesmo eu fazendo minhas graças, aquelas piadas que apareceram no nosso programa (No anime), eles davam bastante dicas, ai eu tentei uma delas, por exemplo:

- Alemanha! não é pra comer a piada! AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!

- ...Isso é Wurst, não "piada"...que prato é esse ?

Ta...talvez essa piada não fosse boa...mas tenho outras boas, o itália pelo menos ri das minhas piadas, américa ri das minhas piadas, POR QUE O VICIADO EM SALSICHÃO NÃO RI DE MINHAS PIADAS ?!

- Alemanha! vou te contar uma piada! existia um papagaio que vivia falando pro joãozinho: "ai ai ai Silvio Santos não vai, ai ai ai Silvio Santos não vai!" Joãozinho falou: "Papagaio vou te jogar no pinico!" e o papagaio continuou: "AI AI AI SILVIO SANTOS NÃO VAI, AI AI AI SILVIO SANTOS NÃO VAI!" e então joaãozinho o jogou na privada! depois veio uma gorda e fez xixi, o papagaio gritou: "OLHA A CHUUUVA!" e depois a mulher soltou um pum e ele falou: "OLHA O VENTO!" e a mulher resolveu fazer coco ai ele falou: "OLHA A LAMAAA!" depois que ela saiu, E AINDA SEM PUXAR A DISCARGA! ele falou: "Ai que sol lindo de refrecante!" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA super engraçado né Alemanha ?

- ...é pra rir ou pra chorar ?

Italia estava morrendo de rir, caindo no chão com a piada da Brasileira, Alemanha parecia irritado e estava sério, tinha achado a piada super sem graça; mas voltando aonde estavamos, Brasil estava se perguntando o por que ele estava andando na defensiva ? ele acha o que ? que vou trazer traficantes comgio ? até que seria uma boa ideia não é ?

- brasilien Hinter mir!²

- Ok...!

Brasil foi andando atrás do Alemanha, ele mirava a arma pra pessoas na defensiva, NINGUÉM LIGAVA! talvez por que não o levassem a sério, eu não estou o levando a sério, ele caminhou até a limosine comigo e logo abriu a porta para eu entrar, pelo menos continua educado, eu entrei e ele entrou logo depois, ele apertou um botão da limosine aparecendo umas 500 armas, ele guardou e logo pegou um paninho limpando as mãos.

- Qual é o motivo de sua visita Brasil ?

- AH! é que...eu estou de férias, e então resolvi visitar vários países, resolvi começar de ordem alfabética, você é o primeiro!

Brasil sorriu para Alemanha, ele continuou emburrado e sério.

- Vim também visitar o itália, soube que ele esta muito mas muito doente! tadinho! mas então ? como ele esta ? (vamos ver se consigo tirar alguma coisa!)

- Bem...ele esta bem melhor do que antes, culpa da gripe do frango que veio de Espanha que passou pro Romano que passou para o Veneziano, tenho que tomar cuidado pra não pegar essa doença.

- tome bastante remédios! ele esta bagunceiro ?

- Ele sempre ta bagunceiro! ele fica querendo comer pasta mas tem que tomar canja de galinha, pelo menos é o que a Hungria falou pra mim.

- Ele sempre é assim ?

- Toda a vez, ELE SÓ QUER PASTA, PASTA! PASTA DE MOLHO BRANCO, PASTA DE MOLHO DE TOMATE, PASTA DE MOLHO VERMELHO! ele fica correndo para lá e para cá, fica invadindo minha cama e ainda fica querendo fazer Sexo mesmo com gripe de frango! ele não tem noção que eu posso pegar doença ? ele ainda fica querendo me beijar!

- Entendo Entendo...mentira, eu não entendo.

- Brasil você não namora ?

Essa pergunta foi uma agulha na Brasil, ela ficou o encarando por um tempo, ela pensou em certa pessoa que não tinha coragem nem de abraça-la, ou certa pessoa que ficava mais a chamando de "Macaca fora da jaula" do que a beijando, ou certa pessoa que é gigantesca e que assusta pra caramba...é...Brasil pensou nessas três pessoas e suspirou, Gostava deles mas eles não demonstravam nada, será que é a doença do Isolamento que chamam isso ? Inglaterra já teve isso e foi curado graças ao América que...ah! não vamos revelar a relações dos outros né Brasil ? voltando...

- V-VOCÊ NAMORA O ITÁLIA ?!

- ...Sim...!

- (Pessoal! CONSEGUI CUMPRIR A PRIMEIRA MISSÃO! PALMAS LEITOR! PALMAS!) Sim! Sim...me chame quando for o casamento ok ?

O carro logo parou e Alemanha foi um pouco para frente, ele abriu a porta e saiu, Brasil saiu carregando a mala e logo ela viu Prussia do Portão sorrindo para ela, com aquele sorriso de que se acha sempre.

- SEJA BEM VINDA A CASA DO MARAVILHOSO AWESOMINADO...EU!

Prussia sorriu e logo segurou na mão de Brasil e pegou a mala, Brasil se assustou com a rapidez, ele abriu um pouco a mala e ficou corado, logo sorrindo e olhando malandramente pra Brasil, é bem normal ele fazer esse tipo de cara, por exemplo: ele sempre faz essa cara com Hungria, é eu sei das coisas, por falar em Hungria, foi ela que deu a idéia desse programa em casa: 'testando as nações', é um programa do mundo inteiro, e adivinhem...EU FUI A PRIMEIRA A SER CHAMADA! muito legal não é ? mas voltando aonde estavamos...

- ahn...trouxe coisa boa pro awesominado eu!

- desde quando você usa essa palavra..."awesominado" ?

- desde que a autora inventou! é legal né ? "awesominado!"

- Bem...não vai pegando as minhas coisas assim!

Brasil emburrou e Prussia corou um pouco, afinal de tudo, Brasil é uma menina muito mais muito fofinha, A Brasil entrava na casa dos irmãos de sangue alemão, era gigantesca, ficando corada olhando tudo, Prussia sorriu e Alemanha suspirou, ele saiu andando, os dois ficaram olhando ele subir as escadas e sumir de vista.

- Liga não, West é assim mesmo com as visitas!

- mas assim não vai chamar atenção muito pro turismo...!

- Nós ganhamos mais vendendo cervejas, produtos industrializados e produtos eletrônicos do que com o turismo, mas tudo bem! eu te mostro o seu awesominado quarto!

- Pare com esse awesominado!

Prussia foi subindo as escadas e Brasil o seguiu, eles entraram em um enorme quarto, com uma cama de casal, com tecido de algodão, uma enorme janela que dava para ver o quintal do Suiça, é como dizem..."O mal esta ao lado", tinha um armário gigantesco e uma mesinha, Brasil saiu correndo e se jogou na cama.

- QUE DEMAIS QUE DEMAIS! EU NUNCA TIVE UM QUARTO ASSIM!

- AGRADEÇA AO AWESOME AQUI, ele que liberou esse quarto!

- OBRIGADA PRUSSIA!

Brasil saiu correndo até prussia dando um beijinho na bochecha dele, ele ficou corado e ficou um pouco sem graça.

- kesesese...s-se sinta a vontade pra tomar banho, aqui também tem banheiro! até a janta...!

Prussia fechou a porta e saiu andando, Brasil sorriu e logo começou a tirar as roupas tacando tudo na cama e saiu correndo para o Banheiro, ela levou o celular pra ficar ouvindo musica, ela ligou torneira da banheira e logo viu que seu celular tremia, a mensagem chegou.

- A 2# missão:

Faça o Prussia se sentir o cara mais fracassado do mundo inteiro.

- COMO ASSIM ?

Brasil logo entrou na banheira e releu a mensagem:

- A 2º# missão:

Faça o Prussia se sentir o cara mais fracassado do mundo inteiro.

- CARALHO COMO VOU FAZER ISSO ?

Brasil já fez muitas pessoas se sentirem para baixo, um exemplo é o pobre do Argentina, que sofre nas mãos de Brasil, tantas partidas perdidas, tnatos foras, tantos beijos, tantos pegas pegas e não vai rolar nem um casamento né Argie ?

- maldita sea, no me gusta que el brasileño!*

- Mentira você me adora Argie, é tipo a musica da Pitty:

QUE VOCÊ ME ADORA

QUE ME ACHA FODA...

-Pu** Brasileña cállate!*

Voltando para aonde estavamos:

FAÇA O PRUSSIA SE SENTIR O CARA MAIS FRACASSADO DO MUNDO INTEIRO.

- Como posso fazer isso ?

Falava Brasil se banhando, ela pensou no que Hungria faz...

O que Hungria faz com o Prussia ?

1º Ela vive batendo nele com a frigideira

2º vive ficando com ele mais logo depois bate nele com a frigideira

3º Quando ele vai beijar ela, bate no meio da cara dele com a frigideira.

- Tudo que eu consigo pensar é que ela bate nele com a frigideira! O QUE EU VOU FAZER CARACA E...já sei! posso pedir conselho da amiga JULCHEN!

Brasil começou a fazer uma ligação para o outro universo, cujo lugar Prussia é uma mulher e se chama "JULCHEN", Julchen ouvia seu celular tocar, logo na hora em que estava com Hungria (HOMEM) lutando.

- AH...você é uma fracota lutando e ainda vai atender o celular ?

- Cale a boca! você está com ciumês da minha awesome eu por que eu tenho celular e você não!

Falava Julchen corada, logo ela atendeu o celular e foi andando até um canto.

- Fala ae brasil da outra costelação!

- Sim, eu queria te perguntar uma coisinha...er...O que eu poderia fazer que te deixaria super se sentindo tão mal que se sentiria a mulher mais fracassada do mundo ?

- Um...acho que lutar comigo e então eu perder feio MAS MUITO FEIO!

- OK Julchen, obrigada amor! VOCÊ É LINDA! SMUACK!

- tá para com isso Brasil, ta parecendo lesbiquice!

Julchen desligou o celular e correu para continuar com o Hungria (HOMEM) as briguinhas de sempre, Brasil saiu da banheira e deixou o celular na pia e ficou se emsaboando, lavando a cabeça também depois de terminar seu tratamento de beleza alemão, Brasil saiu do quarto com um short marron e uma blusa da seleção brasileira, ela foi se sentando de frente aos dois e viu 2 salsichões em cima da mesa.

- por que vocês só comem salsichão ?

- Não é salsichão, se chama Wurst!

- No meu país nós chamamos de salsichão...!

- MAS É WURST! W-U-R-S-T!

- não grite com ela west! ela só uma desinformada sobre wurst!

- HEY! Desinformada não! digamos que..."meio sem cultura"

- esta bem país "meio sem cultura".

Ficou-se um silêncio Mortal, aquele silêncio que da pra ouvir pessoas do lado de fora conversando 1m, o barulho do vento nas janelas, o barulho de você comendo alguma coisa, Brasil estava desesperada, ela era o tipo de nação mega falante, estava suando, com medo do olhar do prussia e do Alemanha pro coitado do Sals-Wurst.

- B-Bem...Está uma bela noite não é ?

cri cri...cri cri...foi o que a brasileira conseguiu ouvir, depois da janta silênciosa, Brasil estava na sala de estar do Alemanha junto com o Prussia, Alemanha apareceu e começou a colocar o casaco longo e negro dele.

- Eu vou ir visitar o itália, volto amanhã.

- OK! prometo que cuido bem da casa junto com Brasil West!

- E eu vou cuidar do Prussia!

falava Prussia e a Brasil sorrindo para Alemanha, ele suspirou e saiu andando abrindo a porta e acenou para Prussia e saiu da casa fechando a porta, Brasil logo suspirou e viu Prussia ir pra cima dela, ele ficou em cima dela no sofá, Brasil ficou com os olhos arregalados e ficou encolhida.

- M-Mas o que é isso Prussia ?

- Nós podemos fazer algo divertido kesese...claro, com o awesome eu!

- n-não obrigado, eu vou ir dormir e...

- MAS AINDA É CEDO PRA MIM!

- mas pra mim é tarde...er...Oito horas da noite ?

AAAH! TIPO, ESTOU ENCRENCADA! QUEM DIRIA QUE UM ALBINO TA AZARANDO UMA MORENA ? NÃO! DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO E...ah! posso fazer ele se sentir o cara mais fracassado do mundo com isso! ISSO MESMO BRASIL, YOU'RE GENIOUS! ta...não sou tão boa no inglês como ensinam na escola...!

CONTINUA...!

* * *

¹ Olá Alemanha!

² Brasil atrás de mim!

* * *

**E então, o que acharam da Brasil na casa do Alemanha ? ela ainda vai causar muitas confusões na casa do Alemanha, na segunda parte do capitulo.**

_Brasil: Graças a Pipopipo eu sei agora o que é Wurst!_

_PALMAS GENTE PALMAS!_

clap...clap...clap...!

**Pipopipo: Certo certo Brasil, vocês se quiserem podem perguntar coisas para a Brasil por exemplo: como é o gosto de Wurst Brasil ?**

_Brasil: Um...tem gosto de salsichão ainad não entendi por que eles não deixam eu chamar de Wurst... e_e_

**Pipopipo: OK! estamos perdendo tempo! muito tempo!**


End file.
